A Strong Soul
by Dreampool
Summary: Stormpaw was the best apprentice in Shadowclan, but when something goes wrong, her life is turned upside down. She leaves the clan becoming a rouge. Now that She is older and Goes by the name Storm, what will happen when this rouge and the clans meet again? Will she go back or will a certain tom in a clan steal her heart before she can choose? T because its warriors. XD
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose and it lightly stretched over a silver tabby's face. She blinked open her blue eyes and stretched. She walked out of then den careful not to wake any of the other cats.

This Silver tabby with darker gray stripes, dark gray paws and in a pattern on her tail. This was Stormpaw. One of the best apprentices in Shadowclan.

She walked over to the fresh kill and picked up a vole and scarfed it down in neat swift bites. Her ears twitched and a pale ginger tom emerged from the warrior's den.

"Good morning Sandwhisker. What are we doing for training today?" the silver tabby asked. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile an started pawing through it.

"We? No. You will be hunting for the clan. You can start on that now." She shrugged and walked away from camp. Once she got far enough into the pines she started running to loosen up her stiff muscles.

The cool lake air was upwind bringing the chilly breeze and hitting her face. "Ahhh this is a good day, I can tell." She sighed contently. A rustle in the bracken alerted her senses. A small brown creature was nibbling among the roots of the bracken.

Licking her lips, she lowered herself in a hunting crouch and began to stalk her prey. But another rustle in the tree above her captured her attention.

A large weight dropped onto her back. She was flattened to the ground and her attacker flipped her over to that she could see his face. He was a dark gray almost black tom with yellow eyes and an evil smirk.

"Grrr-off!" Stormpaw growled trying to break free of his grasp. His weight was too much for the young apprentice. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She hissed flattening her ears.

"I am Shadow and I ant you to help me relieve some of my stress..." He purred in a sickly tone. "Why don't you just back off! I am only an apprentice!"

His eyes widened for a moment then his smile grew. "So that just makes it more fun for me." his breath stank like crow-food.

* * *

Stormpaw walked back to camp sad filthy and depressed, not to mention she had no prey. She ran straight to the medicine den. The brown medicine cat was sorting herbs. "Poppyleaf!" She wailed. The cat came out and looked worried. "Stormpaw? What's wrong why are you so filthy?" She asked.

She sniffled "I was raped!" she wailed. Then Stormpaw dropped to the ground sobbing. The brown tabby rasped her tongue over Stormpaw's ear. "I can check if you are having kits in a couple days, I won't know for certain yet. But lets get you cleaned up, and this must stay between us." Poppyleaf warned.

Stormpaw nodded and started licking her fur. Soon she was asleep in the medicine den.

* * *

Two kits were eavesdropping on the two she cats. "Stormpaw is expecting kits? WE have got to tell the news!" The first tom explained. The second tom nodded and dashed towards the nursery.

* * *

Stormpaw woke late that morning and got up and stretched. The brown medicine cat was sorting herbs away from her. Stormpaw opened her jaws to say something but Poppyleaf spoke. "I am sorry to say, you are expecting kits. I checked you over this morning, your belly had already bloated a little. I am sorry this has happened. But go and get something to eat."

The whole world seemed to stop. She shook her head and went out to the fresh kill pile. Lots of cats were already out and were happily sharing tongues. But when they saw her they stopped glared and started whispering.

She walked tot he fresh kill pile and reached out to grab a crow,but Mosspaw snatched it away from her. She just grabbed a shrew and sat down by a bush alone and ate silently.

Two shadows loomed over her. "Well, look its the slut who got herself pregnant." a voice said. Startled she looked up to see Berrycream and Snowfall two of the prettiest cats in the clan.

"How could you possibly know about that? I just found out this morning!" I asked confused. They exchanged glances. "It doesn't matter how we know, the whole clan knows you are just a dirty little whore." Berrycream said.

"I didn't get myself pregnant! I was r-" She was cut off by a sneer from Snowfall. "Save it, we shouldn't be talking to the dirty whore anyways!" They flicked their tails in my face and stalked away.

I ran back in tot he medicine den. "Poppyleaf did you tell anybody about me expecting kits?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I thought you did..." she said drifting off.

"Let all cats join underneath high stump for a clan meeting!" Clawstar's voice rang out and we made our way to the clearing. The cats just glared at me and sat away as far as possible. I sighed and sat down.

"Good now that we are all here. I have some disappointing news, Stormpaw has gotten herself pregnant! An apprentice and pregnant? That is a disgrace to the clan and our honor! We have no room for cats who will be pregnant at an young age, to ruin their lives. She will not continue on with her training and she is no longer apart of Shadowclan." She sat there bewildered. Yowls of agreement could be heard from most of the cats.

She stood up defiantly. "Wait a second don't I get a say in this? I didn't get myself pregnant! I was r-" She was cut off by a loud yowl. "Silence! Go now and don't show your face around here again!"

Stormpaw looked around for her mom's face but her eyes stared at the ground. Stormpaw fumed in rage. "Wow some clan you are! I thought we were suppose to help each other! Battle together help each other! Yet you choose to exile me for something I didn't do! I was raped! He was twice my size,weight and strength! I couldn't have gotten out of it! I thought this is were my family was! Family is suppose to support each other!" She yowled at the clan.

They stared at her shocked. "You were raped, but that's not what we were told."Clawstar said. "Who the hell told you in the first place?"She hissed. The two kits flattened their ears and slinked off towards the nursery. With a quick eye, Stormpaw spotted them and this made her even madder than before.

"Kits told you and you all believed them?!" She half yelled half hissed. "We are sorry, Stormpa-" Clawstar said but I cut him off. "Your sorry!? Apology not accepted! You believed them without getting myside of the story. You took things to far! You should all be ashamed especially you Clawtar! you. You piece of fox-dung!" She shouted, her eyes slits.

"That is no way to talk to your leader Stormpaw!" He growled. I snorted. "You are not my leader you exiled me remember? And Its Storm. Not Stormpaw. Not anymore. I have no tolerance left! I have put up with this shit for far to long! So I say good day. May the dark forest light your path, cause that is where you all should be ending up! But I say thank you Poppyleaf, you knew the truth. You will be the only one I miss." She said darkly.

Leaving the camp in shock she sprinted as fast as her powerful legs could carry her. She ran and ran and ran. She had stopped occasionally for some prey or some water. But before she knew it the light was drifting from the sky. She needed to find someplace and fast.

She wandered into the woods and soon found a scoop of rock that was sheltered by bushes. The stars soon shone in the sky and She patted her belly. "Soon I would have kits and I will stay free." She sighed. She curled up and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Moons Later

Storm woke up stretching luxuriously. Her belly was now heavy with kits and she would be due any day now. A new scent drifted in front of her den. Her senses alerted and her ears pricked.

A brown colored head stuck itself inside the den. Storm relaxed. "How are you doing Storm? No pains yet right?" The brown cat asked. "Not yet Poppyleaf." She replied.

Poppyleaf has visited her in secret checking up on her and bringing her herbs. Storm had moved her den closer to the territory, but only Poppyleaf knew about it.

So far Life had been good. THe cold season has come and gone, with very light snowfall. The prey is now running richly again and all is good.

Storm walked out of the den and smiled. "How is Shadowclan? NO serious injuries?" She asked. Poppyleaf shrugged. Littlewings had had her kits, Sweetkit and Brackenkit. Thornpaw got a thorn in his paw again, like always." She replied. Storm nodded.

A sparrow flew down about Three tail lengths' ahead of her. She crouched down and stalked forward. Right before she could pounce she slumped to the ground writhing in pain. "Po-Poppyleaf The kits they are coming!" She gasped her eyes wide in terror.

Poppyleaf rushed over and started to lick the silver and grey cats head. "Its ok just breath I will be right back with some herbs." She soothed. Storm nodded weakly.

The brown medicine cat rushed into a holly bush and came back with some herbs in her jaws. "Now eat these, they will help." She asked, her voice like honey.

Storm weakly swallowed them. The brown furred she cat pushed a stick over to Storm. "When the pain comes, bite onto this." Storm grasped the stick in her jaws.

A powerful contraction came and she bite on tot he stick. She could feel it cracking between her powerful jaws. How much longer will this last?

5 hours later...

"Come on its the last kit Storm!" Poppyleaf urged. The Silver and Gray she cat gave one last massive push and a wet bundle slid out next to her. "Great job Storm! Three She kits and Two toms! Five kits, that's an unusual number..." She said happily.

Storm Purred weakly. "What will you name them?" She asked. Storm thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"I think I will name this little she cat Fawn." She said, sweeping her tail over a little light brown she cat with white spots on her back. "This one will be named Cloud." She pointed to the white tom. "This she kit shall be named Echo." She pointed to the littlest she kit a small silver tabby. "This ginger she cat shall be named Fire." "And in honor for you helping me I would like for you to name my last kit." Storm said.

Poppyleaf's eyes lit up with happiness. "Since I have no kits of my own, though I dreamed of having some. I have always liked the name Stone." She said. Storm sweeped her tail up on the black kit. "Stone it is. Cloud,Echo,Fawn,Fire and Stone. They are perfect." Storm said.

Poppyleaf smiled. "Rest now dear friend, and may starclan light your path." As soon as she saw that Storm and the kits were asleep she smiled and walked out of the den.


End file.
